


Whisper in the Night

by Captain_Nia



Category: Free! the swimming anime
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nia/pseuds/Captain_Nia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can't sleep and he knows of only one way to tire himself out with the help of his wife, Nia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First published work in AO3

"Nia" Makoto whispered in the dark, waking her up.

"Go to bed," she breathed and rolled over, facing her low-cut back to him. Not amused, Makoto wrapped his arms around Nia's middle. "But Nia," he whispered in her ear.

The feeling of his warm breath across her sensitive neck sent shivers down her spine. "Makoto, it's late" Nia smirked inwardly knowing the cause of his plea. 

"But Nia" he bit her neck lightly and then kissed the same spot. She gasped a little and pouted. "Makoto" her voice was stern and serious. "I don't want you to say it," He licked the shell of her ear and caught Nia's earlobe in his teeth. "I want you to moan it" 

The shade of her blush deepened and she shut her eyes, "Makoto!" Nia scolded and he only chuckled at how flustered she was getting.

"I mean it," he kissed her jaw-line. Nia shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm kisses. "Makoto~" she teased. 

"Not like that.." The olive haired male nuzzled the nape of Nia's neck. "I can't say it any other way" she scolded in the dark. "Then I'll make you.." he caught the strap of her night dress in his teeth and pulled. "..moan it"

Nia's eyes grew wide and she bit down on her bottom lip, "think so?" She challenged him confidently. "Want me to show you?" Makoto's voice was soft but oh, so alluring.

Nia's breath hitched when his hand wrapped around her and cupped her left breast. "M-Makoto" she murmured and she could hear the smirk in his chuckle. "Like that?" He laughed softly and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Mako!" She yelped and shut her eyes. Makoto enjoyed the reactions he got, "come on" he started kneading softly, "Makoto.." Her voice was warning. "Not like that.." Makoto's voice was teasing and he pressed his manhood to her bottom.

"For me?" Nia teased and the tip of Makoto's ears turned a bright hue of pink. "Only you" he nipped her neck and squeezed again, "Maako!" Nia pulled away and rolled her weight to face him.

"What?" He asked in an innocent voice. "You know me too well" Nia's brown eyes glinted in the dark. "It's my job" Makoto retorted. He palmed the sides of her neck and allowed his fingers to entangle with her long black locks. 

"Mako~" she purred and got his attention awfully fast, "no, moan it" he ordered his wife. "Make me" she stuck her tongue out and he inched closer, "you sure you want to do that, Nia?" He was glad he had gotten her to wake up. 

Nia drooped her eyes and she pressed her forehead to his, "yeah" she pecked his lips, instigating his lips to latch onto hers. Makoto kissed her deeply, lovingly so. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer, their lips moving well routine to each other. 

Nia rolled his shoulders, landing him on his back as she straddled him. "I'm glad to see you're awake" Makoto broke the kiss and allowed his hands to fall to her hips. "You woke me up" Nia leaned down and kissed his adams apple.

Makoto smirked and rolled his hands around her waist to her bottom, where he held firmly. "I did, didn't I?" Makoto gave her his trademark smile and Nia rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me" she leaned down and pressed her smile to his.

Makoto became bold when she used those words, he knew she wanted more than to just 'shut up and kiss her'. He lifted his pelvis to hers and started rolling their hips together. "M-Mako" Nia broke the kiss and allowed her hips to be swept up with his.

"Did you say something?" Makoto's sweet smile was plastered on his devious face. "No," Nia pursed her lips and palmed the headboard behind him. "Then maybe I should make you say something" he bucked beneath her.

"Mako!" Nia scolded and developed her own playful routine, she rocked her hips along his slowly. "Ngh!" Makoto grunted and pushed down on her hips. "Did you say something?" Nia swept her dark locks behind her ear smugly. "No," he clenched his jaw. 

"Maybe I should make you.." Nia whispered in his ear before she slipped her hands under his silky white shirt and lifted it up and over his head. She exposed his beautiful skin, he was so gorgeous. 

Makoto smirked at her brown orbs scanning his physique, it was one of the many reasons she married him. "No fair," Makoto bantered, sliding his hands up her thighs and locking eyes with her. "You have to lose a layer too.." He smirked and lifted her night dress over her head. 

Makoto's green eyes scanned her body in awe, he'd seen her many times and she loved how he always made her feel warm like that. "You're so beautiful" he ran his hands up her tummy and around to her back where he fidgeted uncontrollably to unhook her bra strap.

Nia closed her eyes and allowed him to have his several tries.

"You don't need it off now" she chuckled and he bucked her out of irritation, "you always make it so hard to undo" he blushed and Nia nuzzled his nose. "nevermind that" she curled her fingers into the hem of his boxers. She slid them down and she got off his torso, allowing him to kick them off. 

Before she could sit back down, Makoto grabbed her ankles and pulled them. Nia landed on her back and she looked up at him questionably. "Mako?" She watched him pull her thighs to either of his sides, loosely wrapping her legs around himself.

"Moan it," he ordered. "You still have to make me" Nia stuck her tongue out and Makoto didn't hesitate to crash his soft lips to her now tender ones. He kissed her deeply and licked her bottom lip with hesitation, Nia obliged and parted her lips. Makoto's silky organ slid through her lips.

Nia's eyes rolled closed and she allowed him anything he desired, he trailed his tongue along her pallet and gave her tingles. "Mako.." Nia broke the kiss and panted softly. 

"Moan it," he ordered again and she shook her head stubbornly, Nia hated moaning. Makoto frowned down at her and he curled his fingers under the lining of her boy shorts. He lifted both her legs up with one hand and slide off the material with the other. 

Makoto spread her legs again and laid his large body between her thighs. "I hate making you moan it" he frowned, "well I can't exactly fake it" Nia blushed. Makoto chuckled and kissed her forehead, he kissed her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Last chance" he smirked at her and Nia ran her hands up his chest, locking her wrists behind his neck. "Are you..." She raised a perfect brow "threatening me?" Makoto chuckled at her and kissed her collarbone, he nuzzled the dip in her neck with his nose. 

Makoto pressed his manhood to her core and looked up at her, he soaked up every expression she had. He loved it, the fact that he could make her expressions so sweet. "Ma-" before she could tease him again, he pushed his length into her. "Aah!" She shut her eyes.

"D-did I hurt you?" Makoto slightly panicked, Nia only shook her head. "No.." She breathed and he nodded. He proceeded to press his full length into her slowly, easing her as he went on. 

Nia's lips parted and she tilted her head backwards, "Mako~" she breathed with a slight pant. "Moan it," he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Nia palmed the nape of his neck and Makoto held onto her hips firmly.

"Makoto~" she groaned and his eyes glinted, "yeah?" He started picking up his pace. ".." Nia swallowed. Makoto's smirk grew and he continued, "Maah~koohh~" she moaned and he stopped slightly. "That's it" Makoto's smug self came out to play.

Nia kissed his neck and he pulled on her hips, grinding his pelvis to hers strongly, "Mako~" She mewed and he shut his eyes in content. "That's it" he groaned lightly. Nia laid back and bit down on her curled index finger, to prevent further sounds escaping her lips. 

"Uh-uh" Makoto took her hand and pinned it above her head, "let's hear~" he smiled down at her and she blushed. "M-aahh~kohh~" she shut her eyes. 

Makoto's eyes glinted with satisfaction as his thrusts grew stronger, with each push and pull a new moan escaped Nia's lips. Makoto was such a beautiful soul, the passion he showed was remarkable.

His body ran it's course to her own and the night grew to morning, "Mako!" Nia yelled as she hit her release. Completely satisfied and sated, Makoto hit his and he laid his body over hers exhausted. "Worth it" he panted with his cheek to her chest. 

Nia rolled her eyes and stroked his bare back softly, "you've got an obsession, you know?" she teased out of breath. Makoto nodded fully aware, "yeah," his breathing shallow. "You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed it~


End file.
